


Max Flips His Shit Over Mamma Mia

by meowchela



Category: Sam & Max
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mamma Mia! References, and lowkey abbas entire discography, its kind of a mess but i had fun writing it, max likes abba headcannon is important here, shoutout to whoever made it initially, this is a songfic for the whole mamma mia soundtrck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowchela/pseuds/meowchela
Summary: that was my working title and i cant think of anything elseMax wants to watch his favorite movie for movie night, but learning it has a sequel sends him and his family on a wild goose chase to hunt it down.
Relationships: minor samax
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Max Flips His Shit Over Mamma Mia

**Author's Note:**

> I have hidden the titles of 28 ABBA songs in this fic. Some are obvious, some are not. Some are in the Mamma Mia soundtracks (yes both movies),some are not. Try guessing them in the comments, and good luck finding them all! :3
> 
> Also kind of obvious, but if you haven't seen Mamma Mia then some parts of this fic might not make sense. I highly suggest you watch both movies, they're a fun time! But regardless of whether or not you have, please enjoy!

“So gang, what’s the film for movie night tonight? I already sat down, so I’m not picking.”  
Sam, Max, and the Geek had a night off of freelance policing, so they decided to watch a family movie.  
Max waved his hand wildly. “Gimmie, gimmie, gimmie!”  
“Go ahead, Sam. I mean, Max,” Sam said.  
Max rushed over to where the DVDs were stored and immediately picked out a movie.  
“Mamma Mia again?” asked Geek. “But we watched that one last time too…”  
“This is a requirement, Geek,” Max said as he opened the case, “I’m THIS close to solving the mystery! I have a dream, and it’s to figure out who Sophie’s real father is!”  
“Trust me, Geek, he’s been on this for years. Ever since the movie came out he’s wanted to crack this case.” Sam slouched further into his cocoon of blankets and pillows in the corner of the couch. “It’s best we leave him be.”  
“My bets are on Bill! It wasn't confirmed outright but there are a lot of pieces of evidence that suggest it being so,” Max explained, “I HAVE to figure this out! It’s my secondary life’s calling!”  
“We’ve seen this movie dozens of times, though,” Geek pointed out, “And we’re still as clueless as the first time we saw it. ...Maybe they say something about who the father is in the sequel?”  
Max’s head snapped up, stopping just before the DVD reached the player. “.....There’s…...a SEQUEL?!”  
“...Yeah? Where have you two been, living under a rock? It came out ten years after the original.”  
“Ah, I remember. We were on a case on a remote island at the time, ironically enough, so we must’ve missed the theatrical release.” Sam shook his head. “That was our last summer taking cases from the commissioner's nephew.”  
Max just stared blankly, still processing this new information. “...Should I laugh or cry at the fact that I missed seeing the sequel to my favorite movie of all time in theatres?”  
“Hold the hysterics little buddy, it looks like we’ve got a movie to find!” Sam took his hat off the table next to him and put it on, then jumped out of his blanket burrito.  
“You’re right! Who would want to stay inside when there’s a mystery to be solved?” Max carefully put away the DVD then jumped up to go join Sam in starting up the DeSoto.  
“...That makes one of us not excited to go out,” Geek muttered as she watched them go. “Why did it have to be me?”  
Soon enough, the three were cruising along. Max turned down the ABBA songs playing on the radio to speak.  
“I wonder...how would you go about renting an old, out-of-theatres movie?” he asked.  
“Blockbuster is my go to, but our local one is kind of phasing in and out of reality right now,” Sam said. “In fact, that location went out of business the day before you came to live with us, Geek.”  
She looked up from where she was tapping an S.O.S. message in morse code on the door next to her. “That’s pretty late compared to when most Blockbusters closed. How about we try redbox?”  
“Isn’t that an inappropriate website?” Max piped up.  
“No, but I still don’t trust those things,” Sam said.  
“Just because you can’t figure out how something works doesn’t mean it’s untrustworthy,” said Geek, “It’s really simple. All you do is-”  
“Don’t tell me you’ve started practicing witchcraft, Geek,” Sam warned.  
Geek sighed. “Well, whatever. This movie is pretty old by now, so it probably wouldn’t be in one anyway.”  
“Where else can you get movies at such a late hour?” Max pondered.  
“Probably Wal-Mart,” Sam said.  
“Then as Napoleon’s quest to Waterloo, let our quest to Wal-Mart commence!” Max pumped his fist.  
Geek leaned over Sam’s seat. “I...don’t think he knows what actually happened at Waterloo.”  
“Just let him have his fun,” Sam said. Geek leaned back in her seat, rolling her eyes. Sam pulled into the parking lot and the three of them headed inside.  
“Well here we are in our local dilapidated Wal-Mart,” Sam announced to his family and anyone in the near vicinity that might be listening. “Does anyone know where the electronics section is?”  
Geek, who knew this place well due to many grocery trips, was already there. She was browsing the movies when an employee came up to her.  
“Excuse me, young miss,” The employee said, “Does your mother know that you’re here?”  
“I don’t have a mother. Just two dads,” Geek said. “But yes, they know. Actually, can you help me with something?”  
“Anything! Do you need help finding something?”  
“Yes, actually. I have a movie I need to find. Do you have Mamma Mia 2 in stock?”  
The employee thought for a moment, then frowned. “Nope, sorry. We just sold the last of our stock of that movie last week. I can let you know if we get it back, though.”  
“Oh. We kind of need it soon.” Geek read the employee’s nametag. “Thanks for your help, Elaine.”  
Geek left the electronics section and found her dads making a mess of the dessert’s section.  
“Did you get the name of the game?” Sam slowly hid the piece of ice cream cake he was holding, as if Geek didn’t see him rip it off the cake with his bare hands a few seconds earlier.  
“What kind of a metaphor is that? And no, I didn’t,” Geek said.  
“A desperate one,” Sam responded. “Well, we tried.”  
“But Sam,” Max whined.  
Sam cut him off. “Knowing me, knowing you, I bet you’re going to say that there are more places we can try, and I’m going to produce somewhere random at the complete last second in an overly-convenient fashion.”  
“Correct!” Max said. “Let’s have that plot convenience kick in now!”  
Silence.  
Sam was thinking. Scouring every cortex in his brain for possible places, he tried his hardest to think up something.  
Max climbed his shoulder. “Come on Sam, I can just feel the movie slipping through my fingers! Think. THINK!”  
After a few more moments of silence, Sam snapped his fingers.  
“I got it!” He yelled entirely too loud for someone in the middle of a Wal-Mart. “There’s this place called the Tropical Loveland Thrift Store not that far from here! Their movie section tends to have newer releases that are out of theatres!”  
“Sam, you’re a trouper! A super trouper, even!” Max hugged him tight, then jumped off his shoulders.  
“Isn’t the phrase ‘trooper’? A trouper is someone who’s part of an acting troupe.”  
“I always thought that phrase was about actors,” Max said.  
“It’s not,” Geek clarified.  
“It is now!” Sam said. “Now let’s get going before an employee sees us covered in desert food and has a heart attack at all the cleaning they’re going to have to do to the aisle.”  
The three quickly left the store and Sam drove down to the thrift shop.  
Upon entering, Sam and Max immediately got themselves lost in the gag gift section, leaving Geek to look for the movies herself. She’d never been to this store before, and the search was difficult. All of the items on the shelves seemed to scream ‘take a chance on me!’, and it was hard for Geek to sate her curiosity. She had just picked up a crystalline glass trinket when she heard a cry from behind the counter.  
“Andante, andante! Be gentle, young one!”  
Geek nearly dropped the trinket, but remained her grip so it didn’t shatter on the ground. Looking to her right, she saw a man behind the counter grinning at her.  
“Geez, sir, you could’ve warned me more quietly. That felt like I was under attack.” She put the trinket back on the shelf and leaned on the counter.  
“My apologies, young miss. I like doing that to mess with people. Italian isn’t even my first language.”  
“Well-” she read his nametag, “-Fernando, I’d appreciate you don’t do that again.”  
“Don’t worry, it’s only fun the first time. I’ll go let the owner know we have a customer and bring her out.” Fernando disappeared into the back room, leaving Geek to browse around a bit more.  
While she was in the CDs section looking at an album she liked, Max excitedly ran up to her with Sam at his heels.  
“Geek! Geek! We found it!” he cheered. “My love, my life, my favorite movie! Well, the sequel. The sequel to my favorite movie!”  
Sam patted Max on the head. “He almost screamed when he saw it. Luckily, I was there to hold him down and stop any excited flailing or vomiting that might have occurred.”  
With their mission accomplished, the trio headed towards the counter. There stood Fernando next to a woman, who Geek guessed was the owner. She read the name “Suzy” on her nametag.  
“Voulez-vous?” She asked, gesturing to the movie Max was holding.  
Before anyone had time to be confused, Fernando spoke up. “It means ‘do you want’. Suzy doesn’t speak English, so as her translator I am here to tell you the details of your transaction. She has a lot of work to do so she’s eager to leave.”  
“Well, Suzy, hang around,” Sam said as he got out his wallet, “We’ve got a purchase to make.”  
“Money, money, money! Can I hand it over this time, Sam?” Max said.  
“Absolutely not. Last time I trusted you to hold my dollar bills they ended up in a puddle, and plus you lost a bet about the money handling of our operation anyway.”  
Max shrugged. “The winner takes it all, I guess. Now let’s buy this thing and watch it already!”  
They paid for the movie and left to go home. Geek took a nap in the back seat, since it was so late her father’s crazy driving couldn’t even keep her eyes open.  
Everyone got settled on the couch, and Max started the movie. He snuggled close to his husband and let the movie play.  
By the end of the movie, Geek had fallen asleep, leaving only Sam and Max awake. Max had stolen all the blankets from Sam’s cocoon and wrapped them around himself. He stared angrily at a spot on the floor, brooding.  
“Max.”  
Max grumbled.  
“Max, come on.”  
Max hogged the blankets closer and squeezed his eyes shut.  
“I know you liked the movie, Max. What’s got you so upset?”  
“It was perfect, Sam! Except for one little detail.”  
“And that is, little buddy?”  
Max looked Sam directly in the eye. “When all is said and done, we STILL have no idea who Sophie’s father is.”


End file.
